


Finally

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Catharsis, Crying, Fallen Angels, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Genderbending, Group Marriage, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood, Polyamory, Telepathic Sex, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arek stood with his - her - back to the door, wings neatly folded.  The same loose brown curls as always tumbled to her shoulders, making San wistful once more.  Arek turned when he came in and gave him a smile that cheered him somewhat.  "You're drenched, come over by the fire and warm up."</p><p>San did so, extending his hands towards the flames.  "How was your day?"</p><p>"Oh, fine," Arek said idly.  She came up behind Sanadhil and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>"You'll get wet," San warned her.</p><p>"Mm, possibly, you do have that effect on me," she agreed playfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Sanadhil deftly avoided bumping into Dozilva as she made some last minute preparations at the door of their house. Tazenir was bundled snugly to her chest, while Xandhil lay in the woven basket he usually slept in, his little blue and white wings wrapped about him like a feather blanket. "Oh, you're home early," she said with a smile. "I was just on my way out. Taking the babies to visit Sister Alma."

"Have fun," San said wryly. He took off his dripping cloak and hung it up. "You might want to teleport, it's pouring."

"Yes, I think I will," she agreed, peering outside. "Well, have fun, dear. I'll be back in about three hours."

The time was oddly specific, and her injunction to 'have fun' seemed unlikely. Sanadhil was exhausted, overworked, and under a great deal of strain. With the babies so young and so close in age, they demanded a great deal of attention and care, and although (if he was honest) Dozilva and Arek did the bulk of the work with them, it still meant his rest and study was interrupted on a regular basis. Not to mention the pressures at the Castalia, as he struggled just to keep up with his students - his own research was a fond memory at this point, and his superiors were noticing. He often felt as though he was barely holding things together. "I have some papers to mark," he told her, "and then I should really read those scrolls I took out from the library last week before they have to go back."

She made a vague affirmative murmur and reached out to stroke his cheek affectionately. "Remember to eat something if you get a chance. Arek is in the kitchen, she's made some rather nice leek soup."

 _She._ It still sounded wrong to him, never mind that Arek had been in a female form for nearly a year now. He had changed in order to bear a child, and of course after Xan was born, he needed to be fed, so Arek had stayed female longer still. Arek made a beautiful woman (he had consulted with San before changing, giving himself an elven look, small-breasted and slender, that was strongly appealing to his lover's tastes) and yet... it wasn't the same. He sighed and nodded, giving Dozilva a quick kiss on the cheek before she vanished. He noticed an odd smile on her lips as she teleported away with the children, but gave it little thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

Arek stood with his - her - back to the door, wings neatly folded. The same loose brown curls as always tumbled to her shoulders, making San wistful once more. Arek turned when he came in and gave him a smile that cheered him somewhat. "You're drenched, come over by the fire and warm up."

San did so, extending his hands towards the flames. "How was your day?"

"Oh, fine," Arek said idly. She came up behind Sanadhil and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'll get wet," San warned her.

"Mm, possibly, you do have that effect on me," she agreed playfully. "Perhaps I should take this off, then." She took only a moment to slip out of her loose robe, then resumed her embrace. San could feel her firm little breasts poking against his back, the soft movement of his hair with her every breath, and his heart quickened slightly. "But I had other plans, I'm afraid."

Before San could figure out what that meant, he felt something shift in Arek's embrace, a change in the body that pressed up against his as it grew taller, its chest flattening and arms growing stronger, strong enough to hold him tight and keep him from turning around to see. "What are you..." he began, but Arek shushed him. The whisper came from above his ear now, and, most amazing of all, there was a hard, heavy length pressed against his back.

"Surprise," Arek murmured, his voice deep and throaty. "I'm going to take us upstairs now, and then I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy. How does that sound?" 

San felt light-headed, as though he might fall if Arek hadn't been there to hold him up. It was so unexpected, and reminded him disconcertingly, arousingly, of when they had only just begun to know one another, when Arek had been Earric and had still felt threatening, frightening, confusingly exciting. Now he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, and yet he was trembling, and his mouth was suddenly dry. "Yes, that," he managed to gasp, and then, in a flash, they were in the bedroom.

Arek released him from his embrace once they arrived, permitting San to turn and look on his body, its familiar-yet-unfamiliar shape, the harder lines and flatter planes of his male form, the beauty of the face that San had fallen in love with. His eyes strayed down, taking in Arek's cock - was it possible he had forgotten how large it was, how amazing? He swallowed, hard. Arek watched his face with a sly half-smile, following the trail of his gaze. He took his erection in one hand, teasing. "I take it you've missed this."

"You know that I have," San muttered, struggling now with his own clothing, his fingers unaccountably clumsy.

"You'll make me think you don't desire me when I'm female," Arek said, feigning hurt and at the same time unable to hide the hunger in his eyes. 

"I do, of course I do," he told him, letting his silk tunic fall to the floor and hurrying on to his trousers. "I want you however you are. It's just... it's been so long, and it's finally here, and I've missed this..."

Arek nodded, clearly feeling the same. "Tell me how much." He was much more likely than Dozilva to press San into voicing his feelings, and San was used to it, but it still made him a little uncomfortable. Right now, however, his desperate desire outweighed his natural inclination to restraint. 

"I need your cock, I need all of it inside me, filling me, I want you to fuck me hard please..." The words spilled out of him, and for once he didn't care how needy he sounded. All that mattered was that Arek was going to do what he wanted so badly. 

Arek came closer, his hand curling gently around the back of San's neck, pushing his still-damp hair aside. "I still love it when you beg," he murmured, and bent down to kiss him, pressing him back against the edge of the mattress. San's hands slid up his back, fingers spread wide, feathers brushing his skin as he pulled him as close as was possible without one of them being inside the other. Together they tumbled back onto the bed, San gasping at Arek's weight on top of him, the sudden jolt that passed through him when Arek's cock touched his.

Arek's wings enveloped them both as they kissed, arms wrapped tight around each other. San had missed this feeling of being completely surrounded too, of his partner being larger and stronger than himself, able to pick him up (or hold him down) if he so chose, making their usual attunement seem stronger, more right. He was dizzy, out of control, and achingly hard. Arek pushed his hips against San's, their cocks grinding together until San worried he might come then and there. "Fuck me," he gasped again, drawing his legs up, half ordering his lover, half pleading with him. 

With a laugh, Arek drew back slightly, up on his elbows. "You're out of practice, love - I think you'd complain if I just shoved my way in without a little warm-up first." Although the thought sent a shiver down San's spine, he knew Arek was right to want to go more slowly, at least for now. Grudingly, he nodded, even as he groped around for the jar of oil on the bedside table, passing it hastily to Arek.

Arek accepted it, and settled back on his haunches, looking down at San spread out before him. "You look so delicious like that," he told him as he slicked his fingers, letting the slippery liquid trail down his hand and drip onto San. Teasingly, he stroked San's cock along its length, making it throb, before continuing down to his balls. San moaned, twisting on the mattress, spreading his legs wider, desperate and wanton. "Lovely," Arek said fondly, and slid his hand to his lover's entrance, pushing two fingers into him to start. 

San closed his eyes, delirious, the pleasure of the attunement washing over him. There had been fingers up his ass over the past year, of course, but more slender ones than these, and less often since the babies were born and they all tended to collapse into bed rather than retiring there to play. And knowing what would soon follow made the sensation seem more of a tantalizing preamble than an end in itself. Knowing Arek was watching him, enjoying the look on his face, feeling the desire he was barely keeping in check as it flowed between them, and San thought that if he _did_ come now, that would be fine, he would keep going anyway because it would be worth it, it would be _right_.

Somehow he managed to keep from tipping over that edge, though, pulling himself back from the brink by sheer will, even after Arek added a third finger, stretching him even wider. "Now," he moaned, "please, I can't wait any longer, please Arek!"

Arek smiled and took out his fingers, admiring San's trembling, gaping asshole. "Mm, yes, now." He moved atop San once more, bringing his cock swiftly to where they both needed it, pressing slowly into him. San cried out, he couldn't help it, the sensation was so overwhelming, so powerful. His fingernails dug red half-moons in Arek's shoulders, and he was shaking so hard, and it ached, yes, but he still wanted more. Wrapping his legs around Arek's hips, he pulled him closer, driving his cock further into him, feeling the pleasure Arek was feeling as well as his own, the slick tightness, the tension, the desperate, fraying need. Suddenly it was all too much, and San came then, shuddering so hard that he saw explosions behind his eyes, just as Arek finished that first, slow thrust.

He was left trembling and drained, Arek still holding him close, still buried deep inside San and trembling a little himself. San felt a probing uncertainty through the attunement now, and tried to send back reassurance, that yes, he did want to go on, it was all right. But it was layered with so many other things, and he wanted to be sure the message was clear. "More," he managed to say, "more," and then, to his surprise as much as Arek's, he burst into tears, clinging desperately to his otherworldly lover, the relief flowing over him in waves as the tension shattered and drained away.

Arek held him close, stroking his hair, kissing his tear-wet face. After a time, he began moving slowly again, thrusting into San as gently as he was able. San could feel his need was still strong, could feel the enormous effort it was taking for him to restrain himself. The return of that tension (although it had never really disappeared, just receded slightly) made him suck in his breath. "It'll be all right," he managed to choke out between sobs, meaning more than just this moment, meaning everything, all their struggles and troubles and pains, "keep going..."

Arek's need, once unleashed, was no less urgent than San's. He thrust into him hard, driving his cock home with fierce desire, until finally he gave a wordless cry of joy, spurting deep inside his lover before falling across his chest, panting. Their bodies were entwined, damp with sweat, wonderfully aching and spent, the residue of the attunement lingering between them. San's tears slowed to the occasional hiccupping sigh as he lay there, finally feeling utterly relaxed and fulfilled and exhausted.

"You and Dozilva planned this, didn't you," he said drowsily some time later. 

"Of course," Arek replied. "She said it was about time when I told her what I had in mind, and told me she'd take the babies out so we could have plenty of time for fun. I mean, I'll still have to change back to feed Xan when she gets home, but I can have a little more... flexibility now." 

"Mm. We shall have to think of some way to thank her," San murmured, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
